pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Christian Ide Hintze
Christian Ide Hintze (December 26, 1953, Vienna - February 2012) ) was an Austrian poet and performance artist, who focused on the transition from literary to cross-media forms. Biography Between 1972 and 1974 Christian Ide Hintze worked as a Super-8 filmmaker and street singer in Scandinavia, England, France and Spain, between 1974 and 1978 – in addition to studying theater and communications at the University of Vienna – as a distributor of megaphone, poster and leaflet texts in Austria, Germany, Switzerland and Holland.[http://www.ide7fold.net/ide comments on Christian Ide Hintze's poetic work] His actions resulted in numerous charges of "obstructing pedestrian traffic" and "contamination of public buildings".Otto Grabner, Ilse Tasler: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/falter-zettel Vorspiel zu "Hölderlin" von Peter Weiss] . Falter Nr. 26/27. Vienna, June 1977. In 1976 he was arrested and interrogated by the police in East Berlin.documentation: Christian Ide Hintze: Zettelalbum. Street diary. Schönemann Verlag. Kisslegg 1978. In 1978 he was expelled from the book fair in StuttgartThomas Borgmann: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/stuttgarter-zeitung-zettel Der Dichter Christian "Ide" Hintze in Stuttgart] . Stuttgarter Zeitung. Stuttgart, November 17, 1978. and convicted of criminal damage in Vienna (for pasting banners, posters and poems onto the Burgtheater).Peter Pisa: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1978-83-early-conflicts-various-authors Gefördert, bestraft] . Kurier. Vienna, June 5, 1978. In 1979 the Austrian filmmaker Alfred Kaiser published a film about his work in public spaces.Friederike Mayröcker: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/mayroecker-hintzes-zettel Fast ein Messias. Resultat eines Zwiegesprächs zwischen Ernst Jandl und Friederike Mayröcker über den Film "Zetteldämmerung"] . Neues Forum. Vienna, March / April 1981. In the 1980s Hintze undertook several 'pilgrimages' to the Greek island of Lesbos to celebrate his favourite poet, Sappho,references to Hintze's admiration for Sappho can be found throughout his oeuvre. In a review on "The golden flood" the "Süddeutsche Zeitung" says (Munich, November 17/18, 1987): "The concluding (eleven-page) invocation of Sappho and her "colourful throne of eternal Aphrodite" is magnificent." and created a series of multi-media poem cycles ("tetralogies"), using "gestures", "graphemes", "phonemes", "audio", and "video" as elements.[http://www.ide7fold.net/infrastructural#projects/i-tetralogy I-Tetralogy] The works oscillate between semantic and non-semantic structures and are multilingual.MedienKunstArchiv Düsseldorf, Titel: [http://188.246.4.141/servlet/collectioning?col=14406&r=1000 http://188.246.4.141/servlet/collectioning?col=14406&r=1000 V-IDE-ODIS-TANZ II] . Künstler: Ide Hintze. Jahr: 1982/83. Länge: 61:09 min They have been presented at ateliers, festivals and public areas and have led to collaborations with Allen Ginsberg,in a dialogue with Hintze Ginsberg says (Boulder, Colorado, 1990): "One subject between us is this sense of messianic poetic revolution. We both have ideas about it. But I think your ideas and my ideas are different". Listen to Hintze: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYkEK1BDFc0 ampf, poetic revolution]. CD, track 43. Henri Chopin,Hintze: Autoren als Revolutionäre, Mikrofone in der Brust. Dialogue with Henri Chopin. edition selene. Vienna 2002. Emil Siemeister[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8JfT2mnHdo video performance with Emil Siemeister] Entire performance: Christian Ide Hintze and Emil Siemeister: mamama papapa. Dialogue writer – drawer. DVD. Modena / a:o. Vienna 2011. and Falco.Christian Ide Hintze: Falco Lyrics Complete. Residenz Verlag. Vienna 2009. "What Ide aims at is a poetry to be perceived not only with the brain, but also with the whole body; the sensorial poetry, capable of achieving the 'communication monopoly' he had long pined for."Denisa Mirena Piscu: Sound Poetry – three poets trying to escape the abusive domination of word: Henri Chopin, Sainkho Namtchylak, Christian Ide Hintze. Master thesis (lucrare de disertatie). University of Bucuresti. Bucuresti, Romania 2009 File:Prolog_1_super_8_film_1973_ide_hintze.jpg|1973: "Prolog 1", super 8 film File:Ide_hintze_1974-78_steeet_poetry.jpg|1974-78: Street poet File:Ide_hintze_1982_iumotui.tif|1982: "iumotui", painted video still In 1984 Hintze built a poet's temple near the underground station of Karlsplatz in Vienna. The "LI-TE“, a closed-circuit installation in public space, consisted of 4 letter sculptures, a wooden trumpet cross and a hut where the author lived and worked for three weeks. The temple was sponsored by GRUNDIG-Austria and had 3 live cameras and 11 monitors equipped to run the 16 video loops.David N. Marinelli: Christian Ide Hintze: the man who makes poetry in public park. Danube Weekly. Vienna, September 18, 1984. "The golden flood", a volume of written poetry that portraits the conditions of vagrancy, appeared in 1987,Christian Ide Hintze: Die goldene Flut (The golden flood). Gedichte (poems). Cologne 1987. . was translated into several languages and received comprehensive reviews in Germany, Switzerland, Cuba, Vietnam and Argentina. "His searches have something in common with the best "exteriorismo" of Nicaraguan poetry (Cardenal, Coronel Urtecho) or with the striking uninhibitedness of the American "beatnik" movement."Pedro de la Hoz: Ide Hintze, [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1996-creciente-granma-engl esperanzadora rebeldía] . Granma. La Habana, 11 de Julio de 1996. "Pindar, Klopstock, Whitman, Rilke, Eliot, Ginsberg, Brinkmann. It is to this tradition that Hintze’s book "The golden flood" belongs."Hannelore Schlaffer: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1988-stuttgarter-zeitung-hintze-golden-flood Grüner Schnee im Feuer, Chr. I. Hintzes Gedichte] . Stuttgarter Zeitung. Stuttgart, June 18, 1988. In 1993 Hintze undertook, at the invitation of Miguel Barnet and the Cuban writers’ union UNEAC, a reading tour of Cuba.Pedro de la Hoz: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1993-granma-hintze-revolution-poetry Ide Hintze, revolution en la poesía] . Granma. La Habana, 14 de Diciembre de 1993. In the same year he taught, as the first Western author, at the Institute of Literature Nguyên Du in Hanoi (Vietnam).Van Hoc: [http://www.cinet.gov.vn/Vanhoa/Vanhoc/vh-nuocngoai/noidungtacpham/Ao/christianide2.htm Christian Ide Hintze] . Hanoi, Vietnam 1993. In 1995 he was the first German-language author who taught at the Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics in Boulder, Colorado (USA). In 1996, he was the co-initiator of the "escuela de poesía" in Medellín (Colombia)Escuela de Poesía de Medellín File:1984_LI-TE-draft.jpg|1984: "LI-TE" draft File:Ide_hintze_1991_score_performative_poem.tif|1991: score to performative poem File:Ide_hintze_1993_hanoi_class.tif|1993: with his students, Hanoi His project "Writing in Water" was realized in 1998 in the spa Oberlaa, Vienna. Hintze wanted to find out whether the emergence of language and phenomena such as rhyme and refrain have something to do with the phylogenetic origin of man out of water.Writing in Water In 2004 he took part in the Austrian pre-selection show of the Eurovision Song Contest and reached the third place. His contribution, the song "Link Love!", is a statement against racism and for mutual cultural understanding. The text consists of multilingual versions of "I love you".Link Love In 2008 and 2009 he presented his concept of a "7fold poetics" at the Orivesi college of Art, the University of BarcelonaGlòria Bordons, Lis Costa: Poesia contemporània, tecnologies i educació. Publicacions i edicions Universitat de Barcelona. Book & DVD. Barcelona 2010. and at the Poetry Festival in Oslo. Hintze considers the genesis of poetry to comprise 3 stages (mythical: oral-performative poetry, historical: literary poetry, digital: multi-media poetry)Christian Ide Hintze: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ej2SA59gxFY On Poetry]. Orivesi College of Art. Orivesi, Finland, November 15, 2008 and introduces 7 categories of creation and communication: acoustic, visual, literary, performative, interactive, infrastructural and instructive.7fold poetics "Hintze's unusual theory holds that only after a long period of domination by writing, with the discovery of new media, audio and video tapes, and subsequently of digital technologies and the internet, did poetry return to its roots."Dragan Stojanovic: Cyber Sappho. Vecernje Novosti. Belgrade, Serbia, August 30, 2008. English translation File:1998-writing-in-water-150.jpg|1998: "Writing in water" File:Ide_hintze_2004_link_love.jpg|2004: "Link Love" File:2009-gestisch-graphemisches-gedicht.jpg|2010: "performative poem Christian Ide Hintze engages in language policy, propagates lower case writing,Christian Ide Hintze: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=302YO9s_U6k lower case only]. laptop manifesto. Vienna, June 2008. organizes cross-cultural events and has run, since 1992, the vienna poetry school.Anita Pani: Laboratory for a new generation. The School of Poetry in Vienna . Those who have taught there include Allen Ginsberg, Humberto Ak'abal, Nick Cave,Nick Cave, Falco and Allen Ginsberg at the Vienna Poetry School. Viva la Poesía. Book and CD edited by Christian Ide Hintze. Residenz Verlag. Vienna - Salzburg - Frankfurt 2002. H. C. Artmann, Anne Waldman, Blixa Bargeld, Falco, Wolfgang Bauer, Fernando Rendón, Henri Chopin, Ed Sanders, Ayu Utami and Inger Christensen. Hintze's works have been presented at festivals and exhibitions in Hall in Tirol (1974), Esslingen (1976), Vienna (1981), Ljubljana (1983), Turino (1984),http://www.torinofilmfest.org/?action=detail&id=5103 Torino Film Festival 1984 The Hague (1985),World Wide Video Festival. The Hague 1985 Tokyo (1986), Bern (1987), Buenos Aires (1993), Stockholm (1993), Medellín (1995/1996/2011),Festival internacional de Poesía de Medellín 1995 Rosario (1996), Berlin (1998), Barcelona (2000), Jakarta (2001), Milano (2007), Novi Sad (2008) and Oslo (2009).Oslo Poesiefestival 2009 Selected works ;acoustic * 30 Rufe (30 Callings). Poems with audio-samples, drumcomputer, solo- und multitrack-voice. CD.André Bucher: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/nzz-30-rufe Lyrische Performances] . Neue Zürcher Zeitung. Zurich, January 14, 1993. German and phonetic language. extraplatte, Vienna 1992. EX 162C * ampf. Notes, poems, sequences & songs. Asemantic acoustic poetry. CD. extraplatte, Vienna 2000. EX 462-2 * link love!. Songs and videoclips. CD. 73 languages. Alphabet / Modena, Vienna 2004. LC 08340 ;visual * Der Blick aus meinem Fenster (Looking out my window). Super-8-film. ORF "Lumier's children", Austria 1974 * mmm, non-alphabetic letter signs. Video and 136 drawings. P-Tapes, Vienna 1983, and WTG, Vienna 2006 * Act in A and AH. Poem for 1 spoken sound, 1 live-camera, 1 monitor & 3 symbols. Video, Vienna 1985 * Lesson in looking. Insert-screen-poem. Video, 2 min., Vienna 1985 ;literary * Zettelalbum. Street diary, leaflet poems, letters by passers-by. Book.Peter Henisch: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/henisch-zettelalbum Die Zeit auf kleinen Zetteln] . Kurier. Vienna, February 3, 1979. German. 222 pages. Michael Schönemann Verlag, Kisslegg 1978. * Die goldene Flut (The golden Flood).Paul Konrad Kurz: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1987-various-authors-golden-flood Lyrische Herzmission] . Süddeutsche Zeitung. Munich, November 17/18, 1987. 129 poems. 200 pages. Book. German. Verlag Kiepenheuer & Witsch, Cologne 1987. * Autoren als Revolutionäre (Authors as revolutionaries). Dialogues with Henri Chopin, Mircea Dinescu, Gioconda Belli, Anne Waldman, Allen Ginsberg, Ryszard Dreger, Anna Leska. Book. German. edition selene, Vienna 2002. ;performative * Kundgebung der Anwesenden (Manifestation of attendants). Instant street drama. Salzburg 1976 * Gold im Ofen (Gold in the oven). Theatre play. produced by Wiener Festwochen / the Vienna Festival. Vienna 1981 * nantzn.Julian Schutting: Rather transformations than performances Asemantic performance poetry. DVD. Asemantic phonetic language. Modena / a:o, Vienna 2010. * mamama papapa. Dialogue writer – drawer, video performance & drawings. With Emil Siemeister. Modena / a:o. Vienna 2010. ;interactive * Zettel. Leaflets, flyers, hand outs. Distributed by the author in the street, in front of cinemas, theatres, stadiums etc. Ca. 1,2 million copies. Austria, Germany, Holland, Switzerland 1974-78 * Writing off the back of others. Chain-poem with passers-by. Vienna, Austria 1975 * E1. Card game. Alphanumeric symbols. Vienna, Austria 1977 * IPPOI. Interactive Internet Plattform. English. Austrian cultural forum New York, New York & internet 1995 * internet-icons. Emoticons. Interactive digital classroom. German. vienna poetry school, Vienna & Internet 1997 ;infrastructural * L-LI-OBO. 4-monitor installation in a wooden box. 4 looped videos. Body-voice-audio-video-dialogues. English, French and phonetic language. With Henri Chopin. Vienna 1983 * I-Tetralogy. Multimedia poetry. 1 box of playing cards, 1 audio tape, 2 video tapes. German and phonetic language. P-Tapes, Vienna 1984 * LI-TE. Closed circuit 4-media installation in public space. German, French, English and phonetic language. Sponsored by Grundig Austria, Vienna 1984 * ide7fold. Videoclip-based online platform. Inauguration: 2008. Work in progress ; instructive * Poly poetyka. video. How i work with audio, video, voice, body & script. Examples 1983-88. Rome & Vienna 1988 * Internet-icons. Documentation of a teaching process at the internet. Essay, German, in: 5 Internetklassen. Ed. by Orhan Kipcak and Barbara Ruhsmann. Vienna 2000. * Poetry in times of transition / 7fold poetics. Laptop lecture, English & Catalan, in: Poesia contemporània, tecnologies i educació. Ed. by Glòria Bordons and Lis Costa. Book & DVD. Publicacions i edicions Universitat de Barcelona. Barcelona 2010. Teachings * 2011: Medellín, Colombia, Museo de Antioquia: "Poesía experimental", class. Organized by Escuela de Poesía de Medellìn & Prometeo * 2009: Barcelona, Spain, University of Barcelona: Presentation of the "7fold poetics"-concept as part of a seminar on "Contemporary poetry, technologies and education". Organized by the research group "POCIO.Poetry and education". * 2008: Orivesi, Finland, Orivesi College of Art: "Sound poetry, voice and body", class.Olli-Pekka Tennilä: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/2008-teachings-tennilae Ide Hintzen äänirunouskurssin jälkipuintia] Keskustelun vuoksi / On Ide Hintze's voice poetry course. Särö 4/2008, a review of literature and culture. Porvoo, December 2008. Organized by Orivesi College of Art. * 2005: Prague, Czech republic, Literární Akademie: "Spoken sound poetry", master class. Organized by Literárni Akademie & European Network of Creative Writing Programmes. * 2003: Denpasar & Jakarta, Indonesia, Komunitas Utan Kayu: "Sound poetry pop", class, student-interviews, panels, colloquium, faculty-performance. Organized by Komunitas Utan Kayu & Vienna Poetry School (vps). * 2001: Vienna, Austria, University of Music and Performing Arts: "From soundpoetry to pop", lecture & exercise. Organized by University of Music and Performing Arts. * 2000: Internet: "European loveletter – latin, central european, cyrillic, greek letters, fonts & spelling systems", online class, lecture. Together with Renée Gadsen & Gertraud Marinelli-König. Organized by vps. * 1998: Vienna, Austria, Thermalbad Oberlaa: "Writing in water", class, lecture, student-interviews. Together with Helga Pesserer. Teachers & students working in the water. Organized by Thermalbad Oberlaa & vps. * 1997: Internet: "Internet-icons – hieroglyphs & modern icons", online class, lecture, chat. Organized by vps. * 1996: Medellin, Colombia, Universidad de Antioquía: "Cultos y incultos", lecture, "Una piramida de luz", speech & "Voz y cuerpo – score-problems, vocal poetry, dadaism, jitanjafora", class. Organized by Prometeo, Escuela de Poesía & vps. * 1995: Boulder, Colorado, USA, Jack Kerouac School of Disembodied Poetics: "Sound poetry", class, student-Interviews, panels, colloquium, faculty-performance, lecture. Organized by Naropa University. * 1993: Hanoi, Vietnam, Institute of Literature Nguyên Du: "Trained & untrained - traditions of modern poetry", class & lecture. Organized by the Institute of Literature Nguyên Du. * 1992: Vienna, Austria, University of Applied Arts: "Speaking the voice - oral traditions, poly-vocal poetry", class, lecture, student-interviews. Organized by vps. * 1989: Rome, Italy, Deutsche Schule: "Experimental literature", workshop. Organized by the department of culture of the Austrian embassy in Rome. * 1979: Linz, Austria, University of industrial design: "Hand-out, poster, performance", workshop talk, demonstration of examples. Organized by Wolf Sator & "Aktuelles Forum". * 1976: Esslingen, Germany, Webergasse: "Durchsuchung eines Sprachraums - Handwerk, Mundwerk, Mailart", street lecture, exercises with passers-by. Organized by Michael Schönemann and the "qualerie" gallery. * 1975: Salzburg, Summer Academy: "Interactive Action theatre", demonstrations, discussions & exercises. Together with German actress Christiane Schröder. Organized by Wolfgang Glück and the Summer Academy. Editor (selection) * Falco's many languages. Book. German. A collection of poetological essays by experts of language & literature on the Austrian popstar. Edition schule für dichtung, Residenz Verlag. Vienna 2010. * Falco: lyrics complete. Book. German (Falco's lyrics are a combination of German, English, Austrian, Spanish, Italian, French, Greek). Foreword by Christian Ide Hintze. Afterword by Peter Ernst: Edition schule für dichtung, Residenz Verlag. Vienna 2009. * Viva la Poesía. Book & CD. German with some original texts in English. Nick Cave, Falco & Allen Ginsberg at the schule für dichtung. Songs, pictures, anecdotes. Residenz Verlag. Vienna – Salzburg – Frankfurt 2002. * Sound poetry live. CD. English, German & asemantic acoustic language. poems by Allen Ginsberg, Wolfgang Bauer, Sainkho Namtchylak, Edward Sanders. sfd records 1998 * Poetiken (Poetics). Book. German. A collection of lectures. Edition schule für dichtung, Passagen Verlag 1993. * Über die Lehr- und Lernbarkeit von Literatur (On the teach- and learnability of literature). Book. German. Ed. together with Dagmar Travner. Edition schule für dichtung, Passagen Verlag. Vienna 1993. Comments * "Someone capable of taking the art of speaking and the expressiveness of the body as sources of renewal of poetic creativity." (Marylin Bobes, Cuba 1993)Marylin Bobes in: Pedro de la Hoz: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1993-granma-hintze-revolution-poetry Ide Hintze, revolución en la poesía] . Granma, Havana, December 12, 1993. * "Whether Hintze is referred to as a postmodern romantic, a descendant of the expressionists, a new goliard or a shamanistic pop singer, will not worry the enthusiast. He has found his own rhapsodic tone." (Süddeutsche Zeitung, Germany 1987)Paul Konrad Kurz: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1987-sueddeutsche-zeitung-hintze-golden-flood Lyrische Herzmission] . Sueddeutsche Zeitung, Munich, November 17/18, 1987. * "I even noticed that he was received by the younger ones just like a Messiah – as if an artistic personality of this kind had never before emerged on the scene." (Friederike Mayröcker, Austria 1981)Friederike Mayröcker: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/mayroecker-hintzes-zettel Almost a Messiah] . Result of a dialogue between Ernst Jandl and Friederike Mayröcker. Neues Forum, Vienna, March / April 1981 * "He always stood up for and praised those who held dignity, poverty and humbleness high and fought against the power-abuse of oppression." (Vinh K. Huynh, Vietnam 1993)Vinh Khai Huynh: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1993-vinh-trieu Preface to triêu dâng ành vàng] . Van Hoc. Hanoi, September 1993. * "He is the modern minstrel and an extraordinary poet. Because he does it the activist, the gestual, the histrionic way." (Miguel Barnet, Cuba 1993)Miguel Barnet: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHUFCoD-oU0 The histrionic way]. Video document. Havana, December 1993 * "The Austrian Christian Ide Hintze likes the idea of merging the mundane with the spiritual, the female with the male, the avandgardist with the traditional, the oriental with the occidental, the characters of the alphabet with the new signs of the electronic world." (La Capital, Argentina 1996)Susana Rosano: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/1996-poetics-rosano Sonidos, imàgines y gestos] . La Capital. Rosario, July 14, 1996. * "Christian Ide Hintze thrilled the audience at the international Novi Sad literature festival with his unusual performance. Hintze spoke poems, danced on stage, played a self-made instrument, and introduced a theory." (Vecernje Novosti, Serbia 2008)Dragan Stojanović: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/2008-poetics-stojanovic Cyber Sappho] . Vecernje Novosti. Belgrade, August 30, 2008. * "Here is, i guess, a complete poet, both in oeuvre and in action." (Henri Chopin, France 1993)Henri Chopin . Paris 1993. * "He truly is a cosmopolitan, who seems to be faithful to the idea of poetry as a wide, global phenomenon." (Aleksis Salusjärvi, Finland 2009)Aleksis Salusjärvi: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/2008-teachings-salusjaervy Teaching is one form of poetry] . Särö, a review of literature and culture. Porvoo, December 2008. * "In his per- (or more appropriately) trans-formances he shows in disconcerting and frightening manner how thin the skin of civilisation that we have been given through Enlightenment really is." (Julian Schutting, Austria 2010)Julian Schutting: [http://www.ide7fold.net/text/schutting-nantzn Rather transformations than performances] . Vienna, September 2009. References External links * Christian Ide Hintze, authorized website: ide7fold * Vienna Poetry School: www.sfd.at * Austrian Independent Film And Video Database: www.filmvideo.at * Revista Prometeo: Video * Lyrikline Database: http://lyrikline.org/index.php?id=162&L=1&author=ch00&show=Poems&poemId=2922&cHash=fc34ea4bae www.lyrikline.org * World Poetry Movement: www.festivaldepoesiademedellin.org Category:20th-century Austrian poets Category:Austrian male poets Category:Austrian performance artists Category:1953 births Category:2012 deaths Category:21st-century Austrian poets Category:20th-century Austrian male writers Category:21st-century male writers